The purpose of this proposal is to establish a Genetic Analysis Facility for the Medical University of South Carolina (MU SC). The key components of this are two ABI 3100 Genetic Analyzers, a Transgenomic WAVE Nucleic Acid Fragment Analysis System, one InTavis In Situ Pro in situ robot plus digital analysis system, and one high-speed bench top centrifuge. This Core will provide: 1. Rapid and high volume throughput of genotype analyses 2. Rapid and high volume screening for polymorphisms and mutations 3. Rapid and high-volume in situ analyses for gene expression patterns 4. Rapid and high volume DNA sequence analyses. The primary user group consists of 15 NIH-funded principal investigators with documented need. Another 49 investigators with NIH funding and 42 with other federal or state funding will also use the Genetic Analysis Facility. This facility is needed to bring state-of-the art technologies to the campus and allow investigators, whose research aims are heavily dependent upon the use of genetic analyses, to allow them to rapidly and efficiently execute these tasks. The requested instruments will enable NIH-funded investigators to apply state of the art technology to their analysis of large volumes of genetic data and to begin to translate this information into functional models at the cellular and molecular level.